


Summer Times

by Kris534



Series: Neptune & Hani [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Campfires, Fluff, M/M, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 21:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris534/pseuds/Kris534
Summary: It's officially summer! While playing some poker, Sheldon suggests that the gang goes to the beach.





	Summer Times

“Say, why don’t we travel down to Seasalt City and go to the beach?” Sheldon piped up, while the group was sitting around, playing a card game. Esperanza say, “Okay, place all of your cards down.” Everyone does so, and Esperanza looks over everyone’s deck. “Garry wins this round.” Garry smiles and brings the candy in the middle of the circle to his personal stack. “How are you so good at this? This is terrifying.” Sheng protests, as he looks at his tiny pile of candy, which is only two pieces.

Garry gives a shy shrug and hands Esperanza his cards. Everyone else does so, and Bambi responds to Sheldon’s earlier question with, “I like that idea of going to the beach! I think it would be plenty of fun!” Everyone else nods, and Sheldon smiles. “We should decide on a day to go! Oh, and of course you guys should ask your parents if you can go first.” Hani says. Neptune leans his head on Hani’s shoulder, giving a small hum.

Sheng rolls his eyes at the couple and stands up. “I’ll go ask my mom tonight.” Sheng stands up as well, brushing the dust off his pants. “We should meet up here, same time, tomorrow.” The rest of the group agrees and Garry says with a small voice. “U-umm! I think we should split up this candy first, since I can’t eat all of this.” Sheng reaches down and ruffles Garry’s hair and gives a small scoff. “What’s the point of hoarding all of the candy if you can’t even eat all of it?!”

Bambi giggles and moves the pile of candy in the middle. She stares at the pile for a couple of seconds and says, “Everyone can get ten pieces.” Nea stares at Bambi and shakes her head, while reaching over to grab her share. “I will never understand how you’re able to do math that quickly.” Bambi only giggles once again and grabs ten pieces. Everyone else grabs their respective share of the candy and goes home for the night.

Hani and Neptune head over to the old house that was once Mr. Nuzleaf’s, before he went off on his travel around the world to find himself again. The two settle down in Neptune’s old bedroom, both of them laying on the single bed together. Hani wraps both of his arms around Neptune, and buries his head into Neptune’s hair. “You okay?” Neptune whispers. Hani replies with a muffled yes, and giggles.

“I was just thinking to myself of how lucky I am to have you.” Hani separates his face from his lover’s hair. Neptune shuffles a bit, clearly embarrassed from the comment. Although his back is facing Hani, Hani could hear Neptune’s heart pounding. The younger one giggled once again, and cuddled closer to his lover. “Let’s have a lot of fun at the beach, okay?” 

The next day, in the bright and sunny afternoon, the group gathered at their hang out place and sat in a circle. “So, who can go?” Sheng asked the group. Everyone says that they can, and the excitement raises in the group. Bambi claps her hands together and smiles brightly. “I think we should start leaving in the next few days! That way, when the weather gets at its highest, we’ll be in the water and cooled!” The rest nods their heads, making other suggestions for the trip and when night reaches, they start getting ready to leave.

On the day where the group started on the travel, Sheng’s mother came to go see them off. “妈妈, this is embarrassing…” Sheng’s mother gently but roughly ruffles Sheng’s hair. She proceeds to speak to him in a language that the rest of the group didn’t understand, but Sheldon and Neptune seem to be enjoying it. Once Sheng’s mother stopped speaking to him, she leans down and kisses his cheek and waves goodbye to the group. Once Sheng turned around to face his friends, Sheldon and Neptune start laughing at him. Sheng’s face turns red from embarrassment and shouts for them to shut up. 

Hani looks over at the giggling Neptune and smiles softly, and chuckles at the three weirdos. Once Sheldon stops laughing, he wipes his tears from his eyes and takes a deep breath in, “Alright, shall we go?” Everyone nods their head and heads out of the small village.

The journey itself was a smooth one, except for when a small gang thought that they could mess with the group of young adults and steal their money. The leader of the gang snatched Garry and held a knife against his throat, demanded the rest of the group to give them all of their money, and if so, Garry would go unharmed. Before the rest of the group could do anything, Garry bit down on the man’s arm and he howled in pain, and then proceeded to breathe a small dragon’s fire, making the gang run away in a hurry. Esperanza wraps an arm around Garry and tells him that he did a good job, and they continue on their way.

Bambi, Esperanza, and Nea head off in the other direction from the boys of the group, who head into the changing room for males. Neptune goes to an empty locker and puts his small bag of clothes, and takes out his trunks. The quiet prince slips off his shirt, and folds it against the locker. However, his partner stares at his back from across the locker room. Feeling the stares, Neptune turns around and smiles at Hani. Hani blushes, embarrassed from being caught staring at his lover, and turns his back towards Neptune. His partner raises an eyebrow but turns back around to his lover, changing into his swimming trunks.

When he finished changing, he closes his locker and locks it. Afterwards, he turns around back to Hani, only to see him still in his usual outfit. Neptune walks over and sits on the bench next to where Hani stands. “Something wrong?” Neptune spoke in a gentle voice, not wanting to frighten him. Hani looks over to Neptune, and looks over at his trunks in the locker. Hani shakes his head, and gives a small smile over to Neptune. He slowly slips off his shirt, and immediately crosses his arms over his chest as he puts the shirt in the locker. Neptune doesn’t say a word as Hani changes into his swimming trunks. Once he finishes changing, Neptune stands up and wraps his arms around Hani from behind. The blue haired prince gently grabs Hani’s arms that are wrapped around his chest and slowly puts them away from his chest. 

“You’re...really pretty you know. It’s okay if you’re...insecure about yourself but...I like you just the way you are.” Neptune whispers to Hani. Hani smiles a little bit, and turns around in Neptune’s arms to face him. Neptune blushes a bit from how close Hani’s face suddenly is, but smiles back anyway. “Even though I’m a little...bigger than everyone else, that’s okay?” Hani whispers, and Neptune whispers back, “Of course it is.” His lover mutters a small thanks and goes up on his toes to kiss Neptune’s forehead, then separates himself from him to lock his locker. Neptune gently touches the place where Hani kissed him, and smiles to himself. Once Hani is finished locking the locker, he walks over to Neptune and grabs his hand, dragging him over the entrance to the locker room. “Come on, the others are waiting for us!” 

Hani and Neptune run over to the rest of the group, and then head off into the water. Nea starts to set up the chairs and coolers. Garry looks over to her and runs over. “Need s-some help?” He stutters. Nea looks over to Garry and smiles, “I’d appreciate that a lot, thank you!” Garry smiles and grabs a pack of drinks to put in the cooler. “Thanks for helping me, since everyone else...doesn’t look like they would anytime soon.” Nea said, crouching next to Garry as he’s separating the drinks in between the ice cubes. The quiet, shy boy looks up and sees all of his friends, off doing their own thing. Sheng and Sheldon are competing in a volleyball match, Neptune is applying sunscreen to Hani’s back, Esperanza is picking up seashells, and Bambi is blowing up a floatie. 

Garry smiles to himself, then continues to help Nea. He shuts the top of the cooler and rolls it over closer to the chairs. “Thanks for the hard work.” Nea says to Garry, holding a purple and a blue popsicle. Garry smiles wide and reaches for the purple one, giving thanks before unwrapping the top of the popsicle and lightly licks it, relieved of the coolness the treat gives in the scorching hot weather. The two sit together on two of the many unfolded chairs, staring off at the waves splashing their friends that’s playing in the ocean. A calm, but very gentle breeze starts to form, swaying the ocean in a rhythmic motion, making the scene ever so pleasing to look at. The princess gazes over to the setting sun, then gently closing her eyes to let the wind play with her hair. 

As the sun starts to set, the ones playing in the ocean start to come off, wrapping their towels around themselves and sitting in one of the many chairs that Nea unfolded for them. Bambi sits down and reaches into her bag that she brought for the beach, and then pulls another smaller bag from inside. She unwraps the tied handles and reaches in, and pulls out a bunch of handheld fireworks. Bambi hands one to each of her friends and says, “I got some of these from the Kecleon shop, they were getting pretty popular since it’s the summer time now. Apparently it’s a pretty fun activity in the eastern region to hold these fireworks during the nighttime!” Neptune looks down at his firework in his hand and smiles.

“Hani? Can I ask for you to use your magic to light up the fireworks?” Bambi looked over to Hani while shuffling her hand through her bag. “I thought I brought the thing to set these fireworks off but I can’t find it anywhere…” Bambi mutters to herself as she continues to look through her bag. Hani laughs and ignites a small fire from his hand. “It’s okay Bambi, I’ll take care of it!” Hani reaches over to his firework and holds it near his hand, when Neptune grabs his wrist, stopping him.

“That’s dangerous, you can easily hurt yourself like that.” Neptune said, taking the firework away from him. He readjusts the firework in his hand and moves it closer to the fire, and the group watches as the firework sparks into life. Hani smiles wide and lets out a little gasp, along with a few others in the group. “Oh right, you’re from the east. You probably did this a lot when you were over there huh?” Sheldon asks as he hands Neptune his firework. Neptune gives a small nod and lights the firework, and hands it back to Sheldon. “Every summer, I would go out with my parents to the nearby beach we lived by and we would light up fireworks like this. It was...pretty fun.” He says, gaze on the fire that Hani is holding, eyelids lowering. Hoping to change the subject, Hani looks over to Sheng and asks, “Aren’t you from the east too Sheng? Did you ever do something like this too?” Sheng however, shakes his head. “I’ve seen some kids in my hometown do it, but me and my mom never actually did it ourselves.” Hani tilts his head to the side. “How come?” Sheng looks away from Hani and mutters, “Couldn’t afford it.” 

Hani struggles to come with a proper response besides, “I’m sorry.” and looks away from Sheng, and focuses on the fireworks that Neptune is still lighting up. “Last one.” Neptune says, and lights the last remaining one. Once Neptune pulls the firework away from the fire, Hani extinguishes it and lets out a big sigh. The quiet prince hands the firework to Esperanza and grabs the two fireworks he stuck in the sand, holding one out to Hani. Hani grabs the firework and smiles at the blazing light. He looks up and sees the whole group standing in a circle, all of their fireworks forming a smaller circle. As Hani stares at the firework circle, sometimes some of the small flicks of the crackling lights come together with each other and land on the sand below them. One of these adjoined lights land on Sheldon’s shoe and he jumps back in surprise, yelling out in the process. Sheng laughs at him, while the rest either giggles or smiles at the funny situation. 

Once the fireworks die out, the whole group sits on the edge of the beach, where the water barely reaches their feet. They all stare out at the shining moon, while munching on s’mores. Hani leans his head on Neptune’s shoulder as the waves barely touch their feet. Neptune reaches his hand out to the incoming waves and picked up a small bubble and splashes it onto Hani, who giggles in response. “No fair! I can’t get back to you!” Neptune smiles, “You can just get up?” “Nope, your shoulder is comfy, I don’t want to get up.” Hani replies with a small smirk on his face. His lover blushes a bit and looks away, then grabs another small bubble and tosses it to Hani. 

Neptune picks up another bubble and tries to throw it to Hani, but Hani backs away and uses Sheng as a shield. “Hey!” Sheng gets up and kicks the incoming waves to Neptune, which makes him get up as well. Eventually, the rest of the group joins the water fight, and the empty beach is quickly filled with laughter and splashes. What could possibly be a better summer than this?


End file.
